


Hunger

by IsobelTheroux



Series: Femslash February 2019 [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Mild Smut, Sensuality, Wordcount: 100-500, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelTheroux/pseuds/IsobelTheroux
Summary: If blood was what Margaery hungered for then it only seemed natural for Sansa to offer it freely.





	Hunger

If blood was what Margaery hungered for then it only seemed natural for Sansa to offer it freely. 

When Sansa first realized the truth of what Margaery was she felt hesitant, uncertain how to meld the horrifying monsters her Septa had spoken of, and the beautiful woman before her. But it was still Margaery, still the same charming, mischievous woman that made Sansa's heart flutter. So when she saw the telltale glimmer of hunger darken Margaery's eyes she offered herself, her blood. Simple curiosity, Sansa told her, not even believing the words herself. Margaery's small smirk told her what she thought of her excuse.

Margaery took her in secluded areas of the Keep, dark corners and unused rooms far from prying eyes. The first time Margaery drank from Sansa she had pressed cold lips to Sansa's wrist, a soft kiss against her quickening pulse, before drawing any blood. Since that first encounter had gone so well, Sansa saw little reason for Margaery to look anywhere else for her meals. 

Over time Margaery had bitten her just about everywhere, including some places that still brought a hot blush to Sansa's face. It all seemed so easy, so natural though when they were alone. Margaery's hot breath on her skin, fangs tantalizingly close to her inner thigh as Margaery worked her skilled fingers against Sansa's cunt. Sansa's moan ended in a satisfied gasp when Margaery finally pierced her skin.

The older woman always seemed to know exactly what Sansa could handle, even is Sansa herself often felt lost in the pleasure of it all. She felt dizzy with desire around Margaery now, even in the most mundane of situations. She once wondered if there was any truth to what her Septa taught, about Margaery's kind bewitching any they drank from. But Sansa knew deep down that the hunger she felt for Margaery had only been awakened, not created from this bond they shared.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda want to do a follow up to this, one that's purely smut... Thoughts?


End file.
